The University of Rochester Cancer Center is a Multidisciplinary University Center with broad responsibilities for primary and consultative interdisciplinary care of patients with cancer and for the conduct of coordinated programs in Cancer Control, Cancer Education, and Integrated Basic Research. The Center encompasses programs in the Medical School proper, in academically fully integrated Associated Hospitals, and in the Genesee-Finger Lakes Region. Clinical research emphasizes Multimodal Cooperative Group Trials, including participation in R.T.O.G., E.C.O.G., and N.S.A.B.P. Basic Research Programs are focused in fields particularly relevant to treatment modalities and include: (1) Endocrine Biochemisty, (2) Radiation Biology and Toxicology, (3) Immunology, (4) Cell Biology-Cell Kinetics, (5) Biomathematics-Statistics, and (6) Animal Tumor Research. New areas of Basic Research emphasis which are being developed include: (1) Experimental Multimodal Treatment Research, (2) DNA Radiation Chemistry, and (3) Viral Oncology. Complementing the Core Programs are studies in Community Cancer Control Planning, Cancer Education Research, Radiation Carcinogenesis, and Clinical Radiation Research supported by Program Project Grants. The Center is thus designed not only as a Community and Regional Health Care Delivery and Educational resource but also a national resource in Basic Research and for the development of Treatment, Education, and Nursing models. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Little, N.L., Stuard, D., and Cooper, R.A., A Subgross Method for Study of Histopathological Lesion Distribution in Human Lungs. (In press, Clinical Research) 1975. Hempelmann, L.H., Hall, W.J., Phillips, M., Cooper, R.A., and Ames, W.R., Neoplasms in Persons Treated with X-Rays in Infancy: Fourth Survey in 20 years. J. Nat. Cancer Inst. Vol. 55, No. 3, September, 1975.